Essere se Stensi
by WinterAihara04
Summary: Mungkin ini kisah tidak sebagus kisah hidup kalian. Cerita ini tertulis bermula dari jurnal kecil kami, terukir kenangan kami. Mimpi yang telah pudar, kembali berwarna lagi. Inilah suara hatiku terdalam, kembali bergema.


―Essere se Stensi―

**Untuk pertama kalinya aku membuat kisah Friendship-Romance**

**Well, ini sebagian adalah kisah hidupku. Terima kasih untuk Aisy, Akhdan, Ivan, Nina, Triana, Syifa, Desta (yang selalu menceritakan kisah cinta Twilight) dsb. Tanpa mereka, kisah ini tidak akan tertulis.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kishimoto Masashi memiliki Naruto**! Cam kan itu! Aku hanya memiliki kisah ini yang merupakan jerih payahku untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku! Bukan mendapatkan keuntungan material, Tidak menambah uang jajanku, malah menghabiskan uang jajanku untuk beli pulsa biar bisa update... TT^TT

**Pairing: **AllSaku, AllNaru, NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuHina.

**Don't Like, Don't RRREEEAAAAADDDDDD! ***teriak*

.

.

.

.

.

[Chapter 1 | Apertura]

_Pezzi di memorie scritte nel mio dairo. Nella vecchia carta, l'intera storia con ben inciso. Come i ricordi migliore..._

―Essere se Stensi [Haruno Sakura]

.

.

.

.

.

_Grazie_,

Kata itu mungkin akan kuucapkan saat melihat matamu yang indah. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau tahu arti kata tersebut. Tapi yah, kau bisa mencari di kamusmu―itupun kalau kau bawa. Aku tidak yakin kau akan membawa kamus bahasa Italia.

Oh, mungkin kau bakal menggumankan leluconmu agar mengalihkan perhatian kami. Ya, aku tahu, kau tidak suka Italia karena mencoba Pizza pedas buatan ibumu.

Aku tersenyum tipis dibalik jendela pesawat. Mengingat kebiasaanmu untuk menenangkan hati seseorang membuatku terkekeh. Astaga, betapa sulitnya aku melupakan senyumanmu yang selalu menghangatkan hatiku.

Mata hijauku melirik sebuah jurnal di pangkuan pahaku. Jurnal semasa SMA-ku yang ber-cover triball berwarna merah muda―seperti warna rambutku. Kubuka jurnal itu, melihat halaman pertama―photo-ku saat pertama kali masuk Konoha High School, sekolah kita.

Ohh, aku tidak percaya, betapa culun-nya aku saat SMA. Photo itu menampilkan diriku yang sedang memegang piagam rangking satu saat ujian Konoha High School. Dahiku mengerut sembari menyentuh photo itu.

Photo itu menua. Apakah aku tidak menjaga baik jurnal-ku sehingga photo-ku mulai menua? Kuharap photo yang lain saat bersamamu tidak menua.

"Sebentar lagi pesawat kami akan melandas. Harap para penumpang segera bersiap – siap. Terima kasih telah menikmati perjalanan bersama kami."

Mendengar suara pramugari cantik itu, aku menutup jurnalku dan memasukinya ke dalam tas kulitku. Sebentar lagi aku akan melihat tanah kelahiranku.

Berjam – jam melakukan penerbangan Italia-Jepang membuat tubuhku terasa pegal semuanya. Ketika para penumpang tidur di malam hari, mungkin hanya aku saja masih terbangun. Kulakukan itu bukan karena insomia yang sering menyerangku semasa SMA. Melainkan ketidaksabaranku untuk menemuimu sehingga membuatku tidak bisa tidur.

Meski pegal, entah kenapa aku merasakan energi aneh menjalar kesuluruh tubuhku. Mungkin ini energi semangatku untuk menemuimu, aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu? Betapa aku sangat merindukanmu.

Limabelas menit lamanya pesawat milik Italia mencapai landasan pesawat. Akhirnya kakiku menyentuh tanah Negri Sakura―julukan bangsa kita. Sudah enam tahun, aku tidak pernah kesini.

Kehangatan khas musim semi Jepang sudah sangat kurindukan. Harus kuakui, musim semi di Jepang jauh lebih baik ketimbang musim gugur di Italia―yang penuh dengan percikan romansa antar remaja.

Saat keluar dari Bandara Kansai, semilir angin memainkan rambutku. Melepas kacamata hitam yang kukenakan, sepasang mataku melihat bunga sakura bermekaran. Ahh, pemandangan ini mungkin cocok untuk salah satu adegan di novelku.

"Mau kemana nona?" tanya supir taksi sembari menyalakan argo-nya saat kumasuki taksi-nya.

"Kita ke prefektur Hyogo, lebih tepatnya rumah klan Haruno di Akashi."

Supir taksi itu mengangguk, dan menyetir mobilnya untuk membawa ke rumahku. Mataku menerawang di balik jendela taksi. Melihat seksama aktivitas penduduk di sepanjang jalan protokol Kansai. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Venesia meski jauh lebih sibuk Kansai.

Menyetel mp3 di iPhone-ku, aku mendengar suaramu yang kau rekam untuk kami―sahabat – sahabatmu. Suara bariton-mu yang agak nge-bass dan cempreng itu adalah suara terindah bagiku. Lagu yang kau bawakan adalah penyemangat hidupku di Silicy, Italia.

Aku tidak sabar mendengar suaramu dari mulutmu...

.

.

.

Gedung Konoha High School.

Karena masih fase liburan sekolah, wajar saja kalau sekolah lama kita masih sepi. Sekolah ini masih bagus, malah jauh lebih baik ketimbang dulu. Memperhatikan papan nama sekolah, aku terkekeh pelan.

_Le Scuole Pubbliche Konoha Internasiol, Giappone e Italia_

Jadi sekolah kita berkerja sama dengan sekolah Italia? Menjadi sekolah publik? Tak kusangka sekolah kita yang dulu biasa – biasa saja menjadi sekolah publik. Aku yakin ini sekolah favorit di Akashi.

Derapan kakiku melangkah ke tanah belakang sekolah dengan ritme pelan. Sepatu berhak putih milikku tidak terlalu menimbulkan suara, jadi tidak menganggu kupu – kupu yang mengambil sari – sari bunga di halaman depan Konoha High School.

Sampai di tanah belakang gedung sekolah kita, mataku terbelak kaget. Dulu tanah itu terdapat rumput – rumput liar dan satu pohon sakura besar. Tapi sekarang, deretan pohon sakura di ladang bunga seperti cerita rakyat Jepang.

Ini indah...

Senyumanku kembali melebar di wajahku. Bangku kayu yang terbuat dari pohon oak kududuki. Membuka jurnalku, mencari photo yang berhasil kuraih saat kita menanam bunga disini.

Photo itu berada di halaman ke limabelas, dengan judul "Save Earth". Ahh, kalau tidak salah Yamanaka Ino mengajak kita untuk menanam pohon bersama klub-nya, Go Green.

Jemariku menyentuh wajahmu di photo itu, cairan bening mulai keluar dimataku. Ini pengalaman pertama-ku untuk mencintai bumi kita. Ini pengalaman pertamaku untuk bersosialisasi dengan anggota klub. Ukh, dan ini pengalaman pertamaku aku berjuang untuk satu hal.

"S-sakura?"

Tubuhku tersentak. Berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggil. Sepasang mata lavender-nya menatapku dengan penasaran―apakah aku Sakura yang dia kenal atau bukan.

"Hi-hinata?" ucapku memastikan.

Wanita itu―Hyuuga Hinata―berjalan kearahku dan duduk disampingku. Aku memperhatikan postur tubuhnya. Langsing dan lekuk tubuhnya terlihat seperti pemain drama di theater atau penyanyi opera.

Hinata menatapku. "Su-sudah lama ya kau tidak kemari. Kau berbeda," ucapnya malu – malu.

"Kau juga, kau terlihat manis," kataku menggoda―dia langsung memerah.

"S-sakura! J-jangan menggodaku." Dia memalingkan wajahnya, dan aku hanya terkekeh. "L-lalu bagaimana kehidupanmu di Silicy? Sukses?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Ya, akhirnya aku mendapatkan sertifikat Healthy Chef di Italia dengan taraf Internasional. Aku juga mendapatkan undangan WHO, bulan depan aku bakal ke New York. Lalu aku berhasil membuat novel disana."

"Hebat..."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku menjadi guru disini."

"Kau guru?! Di sekolah ini?!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, senyuman malu – malu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, Lebih tepatnya guru seni."

"Ah, memang kau cocok jadi guru seni di sekolah favorit!"

"S-sakura! Kubilang jangan memujiku!"

Lagi – lagi aku terkekeh. Sepertinya kebiasaanmu terkekeh sukses menular padaku. Tapi tak masalah, aku suka kebiasaanku yang baru.

"Lalu Sakura, mau ke menjelajah sekolah? Aku membawa kunci sekolah."

Aku mengangguk, dan mengikuti Hinata yang masuk ke gedung sekolah melalui pintu belakang. Gedung sekolah kita masih sama, namun jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Lorong – lorong sekolah kami dihiasi hasil karya seni para siswa. Beberapa lukisan menggunakan cat minyak dipajang dengan rapi.

Namun ada satu lukisan yang membuatku ingin melihat seksama.

"Sa―sakura?" Hinata menghampiriku yang sedaritadi memperhatikan lukisan itu.

"Indah..." pujiku sembari menyentuh kanvas lukisan itu. "Karya siapa?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Ini karya Masamoto Sai."

Mataku terbelak. Aku jelas – jelas mengenal Sai, pemuda yang membenci melukis semasa aku berada di SMA. Namun lukisan delapan orang yang berada di hamparan bunga layaknya negri dongeng kuakui sangat indah.

Malah ini jauh lebih indah daripada pemandangan film – film romatis di disney.

"T-tapi ini―i-indah..."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku mati – matian meminta Tsunade-sensei untuk memajangnya lho."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena obyek lukisan ini adalah kita."

Diam sejenak.

"Sebelum dia pergi ke Perancis, Sai―dia pernah bilang." Menarik nafas yang panjang, Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajah manisnya. "Kalau dia sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan kita."

Jadi begitu ya...

Yah, kau ada benarnya Sai. Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian mungkin aku masih berada di pemikiran bodohku. Kalau saja dia tidak menyadarkan kami, mungkin kita tak tahu apakah kita bisa sebahagia ini.

Setelah memotret lukisan Sai, aku mengikuti Hinata menjelajahi sekolah kami. Namun tujuan penejelajah kali ini adalah atap sekolah.

Tempat pertemuan pertama kita...

"Masih sama seperti yang dulu."

Langkah kakiku membimbingku menuju pagar atap sekolah. Kalau tidak salah, biasa kau menyanyikan lagu buatanmu disini. Lagu buatanmu yang selalu mampu mengugah hatiku. Kuakui dari seluruh komposer jenius yang kutemui di daratan Eropa, hanya lagumu yang paling indah...

Merasakan hembusan angin, kututup mataku perlahan.

Mengingat kembali suaramu.

Yang mengubah segala – galanya tentang hidup kami...

.

.

.

.

.

―To be Contiued―

.

.

.

.

.

**Karena masih Apertura (Pembukaan―Prolog) jadi dikit gak papa ya... **

**Essere se Stensi diambil dari bahasa Italia, jadi fanfic ini gabungan bahasa Indonesia-Japan-Italia, khusus Italia, hanya untuk Sakura. **

**Essere se Stensi sendiri berarti [To be Yourself]. Chapter selanjutnya adalah kisah kehidupan Sakura di masa SMA―hampir mirip kehidupanku masa SMP (Aku kelas 9 sekarang –Tahun 2013/2014-).**

**Yosh! Para senpai di Fandom Naruto... pliss review dan mohon banget kritikan & sarannya. XD**

**Jadi Review! **

**Flamers: ****Kritik pedas boleh tapi jika bersifat MENJATUHKAN, MENGEJEK AUTHOR DILARANG****! Aku tidak memihak anti-flamers atau flamers, tapi ****HENTIKAN CYBER WAR dan CYBER BULLYING di FANFICTION****. Aku gak tahu kapan terjadi, tapi pas lihat beberapa review di fanfic ternyata ada banyak flamers―jadi takut... ****Menurutku sih lebih baik kritikan pedasnya memiliki alasan dan bukti. Jadi kita saling membantu agar bisa menjadi author FF yang baik hati & tidak sombong~ (Lalu rajin menabung)**

**Masa bangsa Indonesia ****tolenransi di Fanfiction rendah****? Ayo ****tingkatkan biar bangsa kita makin dikenal bangsa ramah tamah****~~ :DDD**

**Okay see you later,**

**.**

**Aihara**


End file.
